<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Память Уриила by Mitlaure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293061">Память Уриила</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure'>Mitlaure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angels and Demons [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Character Death, Gen, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Счастье в Эдеме больное какое-то. Да и сами они, Небесные, неведомым мором поражены.<br/>"Нет к таким ни любви, не доверия"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angels and Demons [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852966</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Память Уриила</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На коленях у ангела сиделось удобно, и лежалось на нем — тоже. Маленькая девочка наставника своего любила. По-детски наивно, как брата старшего.<br/>
— Урька, а, Урька, — сонно пробормотала девчушка, поудобнее устраиваясь на широкой груди ангела, — расскажи мне что-нибудь интересненькое.</p><p>Архангел усмехнулся, волосы ребенка растрепал и вздохнул. Сколько он не просил своего юного медиума называть его не иначе как Уриил, дитя все равно имя до Урьки сокращало. И смеялось звонко, иной раз носясь от ангела по Эдему. Забавный ребенок, добрый и искренний. Таких редко найти можно, особенно в век, когда в Среднем мире раскинулся чертог Сатаны. Ничего ведь не знает еще.</p><p>— Вот о чем рассказывать тебе на этот раз? — Уриил посмотрел в сияющие детские глазки, и сразу как-то не по себе стало. Душа. Чистая. А он ее собирается блеска лишить насильно практически, заставив именем Бога прикрывать убийства демонов. В какой-то момент даже жаль стало девчушку, да только быстро ангел в себя пришел. А медиум его волосы начала в косы заплетать, напевая себе под нос песенку.</p><p>— О падших, — не по годам она умной была. С улыбкой широкой и забавными канапушками. Историю о падении уже слышала, да только любопытно было, кто такие падшие, и кто из них известные самые. Крылья ангельские зашелестели по траве, расправляясь и оставляя за собой шлейф из белоснежных перьев. Линька, слава богу, уже заканчивалась. Неправильная у Уриила — весенняя.</p><p>Он и сам «косой» был, неправильный по ангельским меркам. Слишком милосердный к тем, кто зовется — Враг, а ему — Брат, хотя и не Друг. И песни его были почти что земные, душевные, а все ж не то — не пустое восхваление Бога и Иешуа. С Иешуа у них тоже не было согласия, сколько Уриил помнил существование божьего сына. Сын этот, откровенно говоря, раздражал. Приказы его, отчего-то не подлежащие обсуждению, были слишком глупы, из-за чего небесное воинство теряло лучших своих бойцов. Не нравилась ему и вычурная помпезность Эдема. Люди и без всех этих «Сефиротов» («снести б их к лешему!» — иной раз крамольно желал ангел) были восхищены великолепием райских садов. Восхищались, правда, недолго, но о конце многих этих «безгрешных» Уриил старался не думать.</p><p>Когда попадаешь в Ад — знаешь, что тебя ждет. Костры и котлы, дым едкий и пепел с неба невидного снегом сыплющийся. А пыток люди и сами великое множество знают — рогатой братии и придумывать ничего не надо. Но многим везет: кто-то обретает забвение — высший дар Божий (какая ирония — получить благословление в Анеме); кто-то остается жить — условия, конечно, жуткие, но люди приспосабливаются и ведут быт, словно смерти и не было вовсе; самых талантливых или особо приглянувшихся забирают себе в помощники архидемоны, а то и сами Высшие — тем людям работать, конечно, приходится, но награда, вполне существенная и настоящая, того стоит.</p><p>В Раю все мечтают об уюте и покое, чтобы не было нелепых приказов совсем чокнувшегося после очередного поражения Иешуа, чтобы Бог вернулся к ним (давно было известно ангелам старшим, что за шторами на возвышении — пустота). Отвернулся от них Создатель, за то и платят кровью и слезами своими. Не выплаканными, не рассказанными, потому что так не заведено. И пьют украдкой контрабандное вино из Анема, любезно предоставляемое Иудой. Его не обвиняет никто, и глазами только благодарность высказывают. Вслух — нельзя.</p><p>В Аду — проще, кажется Уриилу. Никакого сумасбродства и все друг за друга горой. Они сильные, выстоят. В Раю — не так. Там свое спокойствие и выгрызть не получится, как ни старайся. Они, Первые, уже не вместе. Все сами за себя, и привязанностей совсем не осталось. С поля боя сбегают, поджав хвосты. Им тоже приходится — приказ. Воевать уже осточертело.</p><p>А еще, он-то знает, темными медиумами становятся не из-за дурости родителей. Ими становятся, потому что хотят быть. Или когда ребенок мертвым родится, а туда демоненка для безопасности отправят. Светлыми становятся «по принуждению». Маленькому ребенку рассказывают сказку о злых демонах и прекрасных ангелах. Неосознанно, надеясь на высшую справедливость (Боже, нет ее в Эдеме, давно уж нет), становятся оружием. Не там эту справедливость искать надо — с другой стороны. Но кто об этом ребенку скажет? Уриил смотрит в ясные детские глаза и понимает, что врать ей, как должен по уставу, точно не сможет. И пусть снова придется красить потемневшие перья, он расскажет все так, как есть</p><p>— Они Святые, — начинает Уриил (другого слова у него не находится попросту), закрывая девочку крыльями, а она улыбается лучисто, готовая слушать и все-все в себя в себя впитывать. — Мои братья.</p><p>***</p><p>А потом война была. Она, собственно, и не прекращалась никогда, да только в этот раз все три мира охватила. И везде горело, блестело оружие, лишая дух плоти, обращая сам этот дух в тускло-пепельное «ничто». Уриил воевать предпочел бы где угодно, лишь бы не на земле, среди простых смертных: забавных, суетящихся и совсем не задумывающихся о том, что сейчас, возможно, решается судьба всего мира.<br/>
На земле, раскинув руки-крылья лежала девчушка лет десяти от роду. Сыпал снег.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>